The invention relates to arrangements for sucking off and cleansing a contaminated gas-air mixture rising up from incandescent coke pushed out of a coking oven chamber through a guide car and into a quenching car. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement in which use is made of a hood connectable to a suck-off and cleansing arrangement, with the hood engaging over the quenching car over the full breadth but only part of the length of the quenching car, and with the hood structure, the coke guide car and the quenching car all being mounted for travel along the coking oven battery.
The collection and suck-up action of the hood of such an arrangement can be detrimentally influenced by strong wind. For this reason, such hoods are connected to suck-up arrangements capable of affording an extremely high suction power. Despite the use of such very high suction powers, the detrimental influence of the wind cannot be completely overcome. Experimentation has indicated that the collection and suck-up efficiency of such hoods can decrease by as much as 50% as a result of the action of wind having speeds above 16 meters per second.
An attempt has been made to solve this problem by arranging a plurality of transverse bulkheads inside the quenching car and/or inside the hood structure so as to at least partially block or impede the wind. That expedient adds to the cost of the structures and interferes with the filling of the quenching car. Also, the transverse bulkheads are subject to considerable wear and must be frequently replaced. Most importantly, the amount of exposed surface area between the bottom of the quenching car and the lower edge of the hood is still too great and permits the entrance of wind and air infiltration.